


Fallen fanart by numberthescars

by mamishka, numberthescars



Series: Fallen Fanart [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamishka/pseuds/mamishka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberthescars/pseuds/numberthescars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my lovely betas, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/numberthescars">numberthescars</a>, did this delightful drawing for me of John, Sherlock, and her vision of Tuppence hanging out and watching the telly! Course, Sherlock doesn't know about Tup yet, but it's only a matter of time! ;-)</p><p> </p><p>  <b>This work is privately owned - please do not blog or post or use without permission.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen fanart by numberthescars




End file.
